jkarpfandomcom-20200213-history
Jax Halcyon
Beginnings of a Jedi Jax Halcyon was a Jedi Padawan under the Jedi Sage Master Unwei Tarus, whom favoured a blue Lightsaber and the Djem So fighting style. He was a tall, broad human who was skilled in the Force and thus a potentially formidable enemy to those of equal rank and standing. His homeworld, Coruscant, having been destroyed and his father killed by a Mandalorian Bounty Hunter, he vowed revenge and strived to learn as much of the Jedi as possible before exacting that revenge, and although it was his goal he did not dwell on it. His best friend, fellow Jedi Padawan Kyle Vekkren and he had a strong like/hate relationship, sometimes the best of friends putting their lives on the line for eachother, and sometimes locked in a duel that would lead to either's death. Jax had, over the months as a Padawan, receded into a brooding solitude, and did no longer make friends. He was not a particularly friendly character, and no one would speak to him of his past, nor his future. Trials of Knighthood Interrupted After a short amount of time within the Jedi Order, Halcyon was considered for knighthood by Grand Master Torus Aagare. Completing most of his trials with a cold determinance, it was thought that Halcyon would make Jedi Knight in no time; and he swiftly proceeded through them, impressing Aagare at every turn he could. Alas, this was not to be, for once upon a time, Vasaar Verius interrupted his trial and spoke to him. Halcyon was swayed by his words of revenge, of power, of strength. Verius spoke of unimaginable things; where Jax would be by his side, as his Apprentice, as a destroyer. Thus, Halcyon flew into a bitter rage against the Jedi for holding him back and assaulted a Padawan; whom bested him, removing his jaw. Verius, seemingly not dissapointed, took the unconscious Jax out into the forbidding galaxy, to the sanctuary of the Sith. The Dark Sanctuary When Verius arrived with Halcyon within the Sith Sanctuary temple, Jax was soon given a prosthetic jaw, allowing him once again to communicate. He trained under the Sith Lord Verius for a time, in solitude, before venturing out to meet with the other darksiders; his fellow Sith. The other Sith did not like him; and he did not like them. His lust for power brought great arrogance, and Jax challenged the other Sith at every turn, often creating small skirmishes in which Jax would be seen to kill other Apprentices in the rush for strength. During his time there, he fought a Jedi prisoner upon equal terms; beheading him brutally, proving his great strengths in combat. Halcyon fought with a brutal hatred, sparing none, and yet within the Dark Temple he made a friend, an ally, the knowledgable yet dysfunctional Sith Apprentice, Travis Tiel. Together, they would be known to best all others within the dueling rings of the Sanctuary, as a team they were known as 'Jawless' and 'Clown', referring to Halcyon's lack of jaw and Tiel's mentally dysfunctional personality. They would best their peers in every way; giving no ground to any other Apprentice, establishing themselves as the leaders of the Apprentices of the Sith and it's brutal, unforgiving hierarchy, yet none of them touched Warriors and Lords; for they were another matter altogether. The War with the Jedi Jax Halcyon was hateful of the Jedi, in every way he could possibly imagine. At every chance, he would go with his comrades to assault the Jedi Order; and Jax Halcyon was not sparing in his fights. He would crush his opponents with a cold masochism, slaying them like lambs to the slaughter. His revenge upon his once-friend, the Jedi Padawan Kyle Vekkren now outmatched his feelings against the Mandalorian, and he felt he would do whatever it took to find Vekkren and to end him. Upon a raid of the Jedi Order, it was one of the largest the galaxy had ever seen; Dark Lord Scyreus took all of his Sith upon a great rush of the Temple from the back doors, and Jax stood by his Sith brethren as they advanced along the corridors of the Council, slaying whomever got in their way. Soon enough, a triad of Jedi Knights took to the fore; blocking their way, amongst which wJecov Raven-sky, a once much-loved instructor of Halcyon's, now a bitter enemy. When they broke into the main hall; the full mass of the Jedi was seen, and they quailed as the bulk of the Sith rushed down to meet their blades. Every whistle of air as the energy blades came to meet eachother and every cry of pain and anger, the spiteful crack of sparks as two sabers met was music to Jax's ears, and the bloodlust and adrenaline filled his veins; he took to the Jedi with reckless abandon, smashing his blade against many a Jedi's own. He found to be more than a match for his enemy Padawans and he struck them down, yet in the melee of fighting he did not yet have the opportunity to take a life. However, soon enough, he found himself face to face with the boy he hated the most; Kyle Vekkren. With little space for words, the two hating rivals of opposite spectrums of the Force rushed toward eachother. Halcyon and Vekkren fought for a long time; what seemed an age as the battle raged around them. Every blade was poised at near the same interval as neither would give ground to the other, both utilizing Djem So with a mastery that was rarely seen of Apprentices and Padawans. However, eventually, Halcyon overcame Vekkren, striking off his leg and throwing him to the floor. As he raised his blade to end him, his old master, Sage Master Tarus appeared, and attacked his old Padawan. Jax fought back, however, and with his power gained from the Sith he overcame his old Master; sending out a wave of Force Lightning and incapacitating his old mentor. The Jedi Padawans surrounded Vekkren and Tarus, allowing Halcyon no leeway to finish them off, so he returned to the brutal battle and fought once again. However, this time, Jecov Raven-sky, his old instructor met him upon the field of battle, now covered in the burnt and screaming. Halcyon gazed hatefully at the Knight he once loved, whom taunted him, telling him of his appearance. Halcyon yelled, charging towards him, and they fought hard and long. Yet Raven-sky was not to be defeated by Halcyon, and the Knight's blade passed through Jax's arm, causing him to scream in pain and fall to his knees. Jecov was suddenly assailed by the other Sith, but told Halcyon to leave and never return. The boy had scarce need to be told twice, and rushed from the room. Alas, this was not to be, for Kyle Vekkren's master, Jedi Knight Jen'ari Kenshi screamed that Halcyon had killed his Padawan, and cast his blade which seared through Halcyon's chest. He fell to the floor, and Jen'ari left to discover his Padawan was not in fact dead. Yet, neither was Halcyon, and his war against the Jedi had only reached it's peak. The Broken Automaton's Revenge Halcyon returned to the Sanctuary, missing an arm and broken, and was repaired, thus creating for him a heavily modified armour suit that included a cybernetic limb. Though he continued to opt for warring against the Jedi, he felt defeated. Though he showed his fellow Sith the same arrogance as he had always done, he did not feel that way inside. Though he still hated Vekkren, and wished for Jecov and Jen'ari's heads to be mounted upon the spikes within his chamber, Halcyon was indeed destroyed inside. He continued with his duties; and he fought with countless further Apprentices, yet he felt no more the need for such power, and one night within the Sanctuary, fate came rushing to meet him. Kyle Vekkren had come to the temple to speak with Jax Halcyon; to tell him of his sins. Halcyon was gripped by the hatred and instantly attacked him, and once more they fought. And yet, this time, though Vekkren had trained for this moment for many months; Jax bested him, pressing his boot against Kyle's chest. Tonight, Halcyon would have his revenge. He brought his mighty crimson blade downwards in a savage arc, brutally severing Vekkren's head from his shoulders. He walked away from the corpse, and the broken apprentice that was nothing more to himself than an automaton had had his revenge, yet he felt nothing now but emptiness inside. Jax Halcyon was without purpose, and those without purpose that have power have no place in the galaxy, for they are a hole in the Force. The Force knew this, and soon, it would correct itself. There is no death, there is only the Force Fate met Jax Halcyon, and Lord Verius watched on as the Jensaarai Defender-turned-Sith Apprentice assaulted Halcyon, defeating him and striking him down. Jax could no longer defeat Huayz as he had done so before; for he was no longer anything to himself. Halcyon felt betrayed by his master. He felt betrayed by the galaxy, by the Force, by everyone he ever knew, loved, or hated. He forgot his ability to have emotions as Huayz lifted his blade to spear it through Halcyon's sternum, to end his life. Jax Halcyon thought back to his times as a Jedi, the times of happiness and friendship. His friendship with Kyle Vekkren, whom he had, himself, slain. Slain for what, Halcyon asked himself? Revenge, the destructor of all things kind and good. Though it was no longer an option; Jax Halcyon thought himself a Jedi at the end of days, and as Qio's blade struck Halcyon dead and Verius nodded approvingly, Jax's spirit, his soul, left his body and became one with the Force. The Friend upon the Nether Plane Halcyon and Vekkren met once more; dead though they were. Friends for an eternity upon the nether planes, until the end of time. Galactic Register Profile Early History *Jax was born into a filthy, poor slum of Coruscant to his human mother, during a time rife with chaos when feudal gangs and organizations were at their peak in the slums. Alira Halcyon, his mother, had wished him to become a Jedi, fearing that she would be gone before she could be able to form that future for him. His first years of life passed quickly, until one day on Jax's seventh birthday, fate intervened. *His father, Dakan, had come to see him on his birthday as he was often unable to, unaware that a mandalorian was looking for him. As they had sat down by the table for the birthday feast, a bounty hunter burst through the door, raised his blaster and put two holes in Dakan's back. By this time, Jax saw that his mother had fled. He felt sadness well inside him as the mandalorian left to collect his father's bounty, and a bitter revenge welled deep inside him. He vowed that though he would uphold order in the galaxy, he would one day find the bounty hunter, and smite him down for the wrongs he had committed to both the Halcyon family and to the galaxy. *Jax then fled himself, already knowing how to live on the filthy, grime-encrusted streets when times were harsh and unforgiving. He lived that way for half a year, before one day took a chance upon a wealthy merchant who'd left his large bountiful trading ship unchecked as he went to the auction department. Jax had seen the opportunity and broke in, but was caught and captured by the merchant, and forced to live the next six years of his life as the merchant's assistant, visiting many worlds and meeting many strange people during his travels. *During this time, the merchant grew a deep fondness for Jax, and eventually after all his service and assistance reluctantly bade Jax his freedom, having treated him as a son for the last two years. Jax, throughout the years, had built up a hobby for blaster design, craft, repairs and modification and also had foraged deep into what data he could, in an effort to find the Jedi. He became very proficient at both over the three years that followed. *One promising day, Jax, now aged eighteen and as he had finished his latest, greatest personal blaster, and also gained a potential source for where a Jedi was seen, and he made the decision to try to find the man. *As was fate, he found the man, and was taken under his wing. He was flown back to the main Jedi Academy and spent the next two years of his life training as a proficient Jedi Initiate, growing a deep love for the art of the lightsaber, much more than the ability to manipulate the Force. Now, aged nineteen, he aims to build his way up the ranks of the Jedi order and one day achieve greatness.